A tale about Lucius and James
by ClaireMalfoy20
Summary: James is hopelessly in love with Lucius, but the blonde doesn t really know him. When the other two Marauders and the boyfriends step in with a Matchmaker plan, they are both in for a surprise. Very OC James, Sirius and Remus. They're just so cute!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again guys! It's great to be back! I'm posting this little story that I came up with. It will probably be a three-shot. It may be a while before I post the second chapter because I have finals coming in my university and I'm going crazy with studying! But I wanted to post this so please share your opinions about it!**

**Kisses!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Please, tell me we don't have potions first thing in the morning?" whined Sirius while picking up his breakfast in the Great hall. It was the first day back to school for the Marauders for their sixth year.

"I'm sorry Siri but yes" said Remus with a dreamy expression. He wasn't sorry, at least he got to see Severus.

"Of course you are happy, your boyfriend is in the class" interjected James.

"Oh Jamie, don't be sad, you know sometime Lucius is going to notice you." said Remus. He felt bad for his friend. He had had a crush on the blonde since fourth year, but apparently Lucius was betrothed to Sirius's cousin Narcissa Black. James had been heartbroken with the news, and he had cry for a whole night in Sirius's arms when he had told him.

"Don't be silly Remy, why would someone like him notice me? Come on, we must head to potions" James gave his friends a sad smile and rose from his seat. Sirius and Remus followed him; Peter hadn't got to advanced potions.

James thought about his situation while heading to the dungeons. He really loved Lucius. The handsome blonde was a dream for anyone who was not Remus who was very happy with Severus or Sirius who James knew had a crush on Rodolphus Lestrange. But he was hopelessly in love with the prefect. Everyone thought he was in love with Lily but in reality she was just a good friend. When he had told the redhead he was in love with Lucius Malfoy she had told him she already knew. She had told him that if he had fallen in love with the blonde, maybe there was a reason behind it all.

James shook his head. This was plainly unrequited love. he shook his head as the familiar tears began to gather in his eyes, and rushed after his firneds to get to Potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus, I'm worried about James" a sad Remus told his black haired boyfriend. They were cuddling in the Room of Requirements after classes, enjoying the fact that there were still no big tests.

"Why do you say that love?" Severus took Remus's chin in his hand and made his boyfriend look at him "Are you talking about Lucius?"

"Yes" Remus sighed "he is falling into depression and we can't do anything about it. I'm really worried about him. It doesn't matter what we tell him, he thinks it is impossible for Lucius to fall in love with him."

Severus looked at his boyfriend, thinking deeply. He knew Lucius was not exactly thrilled about the whole engagement thing, and that the blonde was bisexual, so those were not issues. Severus wondered if Lucius had actually noticed James behind the popular guy, Quidditch player persona. James was truly a very nice person, loyal, friendly and, he had to admit it, cute. It was a perfect match for Lucius.

"What do you say about a little helping hand?" Remus looked at him confused "All I'm saying is that Lucius doesn't hate James or anything, it is just that he doesn't know him really. All that he knows is that you are my boyfriend and that Rod likes Sirius. He hasn't looked at the third Marauder because he doesn't need to. Do you follow me?" Remus nodded "I say that Lucius could perfectly fall in love with James if he gets to know him, and we have to make sure that he does"

Remus's face lit up "That's a great idea! Do you have something in mind?"

"Not yet, but we can talk about it with Rod and Sirius to see if they come up with some ideas."

"I knew there was a reason besides your sexiness why I love you" Remus was now on Severus's lap straddling him. Severus chuckled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do you have any ideas?" an enthusiastic Remus asked Rod and Sirius. They had met again in the Room of Requirements and they were discussing some ideas to their "Matchmaker plan".

"I say we lock them in an empty classroom and leave them there until they fall in love" Rod said. Sirius and Remus smacked him in the head.

"Don´t be stupid Roddy. We have to be more subtle" said an annoyed Sirius.

"Maybe we can tell Slughorn to partner them in potions this year. And then organize a date all of us dragging them along. They will feel like third wheels and partner up." Said Remus thinking

"That's a great idea Remy!" Sirius was very happy. This way his best friend wouldn't be sad anymore. Lucius was perfect for him: tall, strong, dominating and very handsome; a match made in heaven.

"Let's get started then. Along the way we will come up with more ideas" Severus picked up Remus "Now we are going to the lake. Don't bother following us. You don't want to know what we will be doing" Remus was as red as a tomato. Sirius blushed and hid his face in Roddy's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to advanced potions. I will partner you up now and the pairs will remain for the rest of the year" Slughorn was walking beside the desks, occasionally glancing at the students. He knew what he had to do. Severus had promised him a vial of Felix Felicis if he partnered James and Lucius together. That was easy. He didn´t want to know what the infamous Marauders had planned. Maybe it involved getting James and Lucius together. They would make a great couple.

"Snape and Lupin" Remus smiled brightly at Severus.

"Lestrange and Black, Sirius" Sirius looked up shyly at Rodolphus who looked smug. This dark classroom was the perfect opportunity to molest cute little Sirius without getting caught. Not that Sirius complained.

"Malfoy and Potter" James looked up fast with wide eyes. Had he heard wrong?

The students reorganized themselves for the class. James got up and looking down shyly sat down next to Lucius. The blonde looked down at him curiously. This was the Marauder leader. He was…cute. Hazel eyes and black locks that fell down his shoulders, a pert nose and pouty lips. He was apparently a little on the short side at 5'6", while Lucius himself was 6'4" like Severus.

Meanwhile James was carefully observing the Adonis next to him. God he was handsome! Blonde hair reaching his waist, silver eyes, high cheekbones, and muscular build. Lucius smirked noticing his scrutiny and James promptly blushed and dropped his head. It would be a torture to work next to him the whole year.

James practically ran from the potions classroom when the class finished. Lucius hadn't stop touching him. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose! He didn't even wait for Remus and Sirius. The other two Marauders looked confused at a running James. Severus looked at Lucius, who remained in his seat smirking. Apparently the plan had worked, James had catched Lucius attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was throwing rocks at the lake, thinking. How was he supposed to work with Lucius if he couldn't even look straight at him? It would be impossible to make a decent potion with his crush sitting next to him.

Sirius and Remus approached him and sat on either side.

"Jamie what's the matter?" asked a worried Sirius.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. What was Slughorn thinking when he partnered me with Lucius? I can´t even look at him without blushing! Damn it I'm going to fail potions this year!" poor James looked miserable. Sirius and Remus shared a troubled look. Should they tell him? Better not for the sake of the plan.

"But Jamie, this is your opportunity! Make him realize what he's losing marrying my cousin! You will save him and her with that!" Sirius said excitedly. Maybe James could help too.

"Sirius, be realistic. Why would someone like Lucius pay attention to a scrawny little Gryffindor like me? Come on." He was in tears by now. This year was going to be pure torture.

"Oh, Jamie, why would you think something like that? Where is my confident, gorgeous, prankster friend?" Remus hugged James. Why was it that in front of Lucius James was so self-conscious and thought so poorly of himself? James gave their friends a sad smile.

"You know what? Maybe things are going to change." Sirius smiled at his sad friend. Remus and he would do everything in their power to make James happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but the university is litterally sucking the life out of me! Now I'm on vacation so hopefully I can update sooner. But however I'm starting my grade project this year! If I pass I can graduate!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Kisses!**_

**Chapter 2, Getting to know each other**

"So, Severus, Rodolphus, tell me something about this James. If we are going to be potions partners for the year, better be informed." Lucius smirked knowingly in the Slytherin common room at his two best friends. The two raven haired friends looked at the blonde seriously.

"Luc, you do understand that we are not talking about a random guy you can pick up and then leave. James is special" Rodolphus said.

"We better tell you now that if you hurt him in any way we will beat the crap out of you, best friend or not" Severus threatened him.

"Calm down my friends. I don't want to hurt him. I just want to know the little cutie. He is beautiful and innocent, but I can´t pursue a relationship with him. I'm engaged remember?" Lucius looked actually sad. Narcissa was a great friend but neither of them was happy with the engagement.

"He is the only son of Lord Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black" said Severus "His best friends are Sirius and Remus. They are known as the Mar-" Lucius cut him.

"Severus, I know all of that. Tell me something I don't know"

"Oh well. He loves Quidditch, he likes classical music, odd I know, and he hates to study. He is very active" Severus smiled fondly thinking about his boyfriend's friend.

"Why don't you find out for yourself Luc?" Rodolphus said smugly "There is no damage done in talking to him. You two could be friends" Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on. Just friends. You'll have to be careful because you are already betrothed to Narcissa."

"Luc, do what you want, but please don't hurt him" said Severus carefully. His friend didn't take well when people ordered him around. But he needed to make sure James wouldn't be hurt.

"Believe me Sev, I don't want to hurt him. I would get hurt too, and we three know I can't afford that. And I won't raise anyone's hopes to crash them later. Narcissa and I are trapped in this marriage thing. We are both condemned." Lucius roused form his place in the couch and left the Slytherin common room. Severus and Rodolphus exchanged surprised glances. Lucius was known for being a playboy, but maybe their little friend was safe. Lucius would only want to be his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time Remus, Sirius and James were talking with Lily, trying to know how to approach the Lucius situation. Lily thought it was fun that James got partnered with his crush, but said Marauder was mortified.

"Don't laugh Lily! What am I going to do? I can't even look straight at him!" James was furiously blushing. Just thinking of the blonde was causing intense blushing and funny feelings. He was doomed.

"Come on Jamie. You just have to get passed that. Get to know him deeply, try to be his friend. He must not be very happy expecting to marry Narcissa. Neither of them is really." Sirius affirmed.

"How do you expect me to do that? The man is a fucking god! Merlin, people literally drools over him!" James was getting desperate.

"Okay James, stop panicking" Remus grabbed him by the shoulders "Tomorrow you're going to approach him at breakfast, talk to him about potions flawlessly and flash him one of those smiles of yours" James dropped his head in defeat. His friends wouldn't drop the subject.

Suddenly a nervous second year appeared before them.

"S-sorry Mr. Potter-James, s-sorry there's a blonde at the portrait wanting to talk to you." he run out panicking.

"What is it about the younger years? Are they afraid of us?" James questioned while rising to the portrait. Surely it was that guy of Hufflepuff that wanted his-more like Remus's-transfiguration notes. People knew that Remus had the best notes but if they approached him, Severus would appear out of nowhere scaring them off. However they seemed to believe that they could obtain those famous notes via James and Sirius. It was tiring to let them know that the two other Marauders could not access them either. It was sad really. One would thought that friends shared everything

"More like afraid of the prefects" muttered Sirius glancing at Lily and Remus who looked pretty proud of themselves.

James walked to the portrait of the fat lady. He walked out of the common room with a gentle room ready to crash the Hufflepuffs's hopes-only to stop dead tracks. Lucius was waiting for him.

Lucius.

His secret love was outside the common room, standing against the wall in all his fucking blonde sexy glory.

"Wh-what?" James was at loss of words. Great. First time alone with Lucius and he couldn't talk. The blonde smirked, knowing apparently about the situation.

"Hello James. I came to talk about Potions. Do you think we can discuss our plan for the year now?" James, totally mute could only nod

"Great. How does Thursday evenings sound for you?"

"I-I have, sorry, I have Quidditch practice. Sorry" James managed to say. However it was blushing and with his head dropped.

"It's okay, I understand." Lucius was amused seeing the little cutie all blushed and embarrassed. He seemed to be scared of him. "Maybe you could tell me when it works for you"

"W-what about Sunday evenings?" James stuttered

"That works for me" Lucius smiled. He bent his head down and kissed James on the cheek.

James was about to faint. He looked up fast but Lucius was already gone.

Lucius kissed him on the cheek. His hand rose to touch the place. It felt warm against his palm. The brunette smiled. A true smile. He walked back into the common room with a goofy smile on his face.

"Who was it James? The Hufflepuff that wanted your notes?" Sirius asked

"It was Lucius" said James disbelievingly.

"What!" exclaimed Lily "Lucius-I'm-better-than-Everyone-Malfoy was here outside Gryffindor tower voluntarily? What did he wanted? Come on James! Talk to me!"

"Jamie are you ok?" asked Remus ignoring an overexcited redhead "Did he do anything to you?"

"He wanted to know when it worked for me to start on Potions. A-And…he kissed me on the cheek" he managed to say touching the place again. It was still warm.

"What!" squeaked Sirius "Prongs that's awesome! He totally likes you!"

"Are you crazy?" James turned to Remus "He's crazy right?"

"Actually I'm with Siri on this one. Maybe he likes you" the prefect was smirking.

"They're right James. You never know with that blonde. Maybe you caught his attention"

"You are all crazy" said a desperate James "I'm going to sleep"

But James couldn't help but to wonder what that kiss had meant. He had never dared to hope before. But maybe…maybe there was a chance for him to be happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Where were you Luc" asked a surprised Severus when the blonde returned to their room.

"Talking with James about potions" Lucius was smiling…something really rare "Where's Rod?" he asked noticing that the tall brunette was not in the room

"He went to sleep with Sirius. Who knows with those two" Severus sighed "But that's not the point. How did it go with James?"

Lucius sighed "I'm hooked Sev. One look with those big brown eyes of his, and I was doomed. I won't be able to restraint myself. Now all I want is to take him far away, hide him from all the evils of this world, whisper sweet nothings into his ear and ravish him against a mattress." Lucius looked up at Severus helplessly. Severus was wide eyed. He hadn't expected a full love confession after so little time.

"Wh-what did you just say?" he managed to ask. Remus wouldn't believe it when he told him.

"Focus Severus! We are talking about something serious here!" Lucius looked annoyed now. Here he was pouring his heart out and his friend was acting like a moron.

"Sorry Luc. Now, the best course of action is getting to know him. You don't love him yet. And you are still betrothed to Cissy. Until you find a way out of this marriage you can't do anything to pursue James, do you understand? However, you can talk to him about this. Tell him you have feelings for him-who knows maybe he feels the same-but explain him that you don't want to try anything until you are completely free to pursue him"

"Are you sure he could feel something for me?" Lucius looked for the first time in his life, unsure.

"You'll never know until you try. Besides, don't be like that. You are Lucius Malfoy for Morgana's sake! You want something, you get it! Now come on! Do something!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! I'm using my free time to upload some work so here you have a new chapter! I decided that instead of three chapters there will be four so there's still one more to wait.**_

_**Enjoy! XD**_

_**Kisses!**_

**P:S: In case you notice, I haven´t said anything about a formal relationship between Sirius and Roddy. This is just because they prefer it that way. They are more comfortable with no titles on their relationship. **

"Father, I must ask something of you"

Lucius was in his father's study. Abraxas Malfoy was a very busy man, but he always found time for his son. For that Lucius was grateful. However, the younger blonde was having difficulties trying to ask his father to call of the engagement with Narcissa.

"Sure son, tell me. Is something troubling you?"

"You see, I need a favor. It is rather big."

"If it is within my power to fulfill it please don't hesitate to ask" Abraxas smiled at Lucius reassuringly.

"I need you to call of the engagement with Narcissa Malfoy"

Abraxas sighed. He imagined it would be something like that. It seemed his son had found someone to love.

"I imagined you would bring this on me someday. Believe me son; I would make me very happy if you were to marry for love. The thing is that to break the engagement it is not within my power."

Lucius was confused. He thought his father…"I thought you were the one who made it, to give the Malfoy family more position and power and to maintain the purity in the blood"

"It would seem that way" the older chuckled "Believe me son, this was not my idea. Let me explain this to you"

"Many years ago a contract was made between the Malfoy and the Black families. The Black Lord saved someone in the Malfoy family from a near death experience. The Malfoys owed from that time a debt to the Blacks so the family made a contract to fulfill that debt. Within seven generations one Black had to marry to one Malfoy and to provide two heirs for them, (this considering that the Malfoys had a better position and the Blacks produced mostly females) one for the Black family and the other to the Malfoy family. The seven generations prior to yours avoided the contract, choosing other options and other families to marry. The problem is it is your generation is the last one that can fulfill the contract. That crazy bitch Walburga Black demanded you married her niece Narcissa. If you don't, the contract will automatically strip you and your heirs from your magic."

Lucius was devastated "Are you sure there's no way to avoid it?"

"I'm sure son. Right now I'm trying to find a loophole but I've been unlucky. Maybe you can think of something"

"Believe me father. If it is not me Severus will find one" with that Lucius rose from his seat, bowed slightly and took his way out. His father stopped him.

"Lucius can you tell me who is this person that made you try to break of your bethrothal?" Lucius see no damage in telling his father about the object of his affections

"James Potter"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A contract? That people was stupid or what?" Severus was pacing in their room in Slytherin.

"I had the same reaction. My father is right now trying to find a loophole" Lucius was now calmed and trying to think how to find a way out of his doomed destiny. For him, James and Narcissa.

"Have you talked to James Luc?" asked Rodolphus "Maybe you should tell him, there's a chance he and his friends can help you"

"I don't want to hurt him Rod" Lucius sighed.

"You will never know unless you talk to him. Be honest"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James, can I talk to you?" Lucius asked James when he found the brunette in the Owlery sending a letter to his parents.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?" a blushed James asked. Thank God he didn't stutter.

"Look, this is very difficult for me. You must listen very carefully ok?"

"Okay, now I'm confused. Is something wrong Luc?" the blonde smiled at the nickname.

"Look James. When we got partnered for Potions I didn't really knew you. I asked Severus about you. He told me some things about you, but your shyness, your cuteness-at this James was blushing like mad-everything about you called me to you. That's why I went to talk to you the other day. Just a look into your eyes and I was hooked. The thing is I'm engaged to Cissy. I didn't want to hurt you or her. But before I continue I need to know if you feel something for me. If not there's no need to continue" Lucius waited expectantly.

James was wide eyed. Lucius felt something for him? For James? His crush was not indifferent? He noticed that Lucius was worried he wasn´t responding and he decided to take a direct path. He threw himself at the blonde's arms, wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist and kissed him for all is was worth.

Lucius barely had time to adjust before he wrapped his arms around James's thighs and returned the kiss. He quickly took control, parting James's lips and entering his tongue into the little brunette's mouth. He tasted it, explored and branded it as his. When the air was not enough they parted. Lucius lowered James to the ground, holding him by the waist.

"So I take that as a yes" he chuckled.

James only smiled, kissing the blonde on the chest.

"James, you need to keep listening. This is important" Lucius sat down with his back against the wall with the brunette in his arms straddling him. James nodded solemnly.

"I went to my father, hoping you would feel something for me, trying to find a way out if this engagement. While he understood my situation he couldn't do anything…"

For the next fifteen minutes he told his little cutie the story of the contract. By the end James had tears in his eyes. Not only for him, but for Lucius as well. Now that he knew the blonde felt something for him he wouldn't settle with anyone else. And the older one would be trapped in a loveless marriage.

¿What were they going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone pay attention. We are gathered here to try and plan an idea for Lucius to be free of the engagement with Narcissa Malfoy, Cissy here." Severus spoke loud and clear for his friends to listen. They were all in the Room of requirements trying to come of with some brilliant idea. Remus was curled up in Severus lap in a loveseat; Sirius was on the floor with Rod's head on his legs, his fingers curled in his love's curly hair; James and Lucius were on a couch, with their hands intertwined, and worried expressions on their faces. Narcissa was near them, on the floor, her legs crossed and a book in her lap. Lily was sitting in a chair reading some notes from history of magic about bonding contracts.

"Are you sure you are the last generation that has to fulfill the contract?" asked Remus, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes" Lucius sighed. "My ancestors paid no mind to the contract and guide themselves by love to marry. Unfortunately none of those spouses was a Black. So now Walburga Black said that Lucius had to marry one of the Black. Damn bitch, no offense Sirius, but your mother is crazy" Sirius chuckled from his place agreeing with the blonde.

After half an hour of discussing ideas, suddenly Rod jumped from where he was laid. The others looked at him wide eyed.

"What is it Roddy? Did you come up with something?" asked Sirius. Rod didn't say anything, he grabbed Sirius up and got out of the room leaving the others stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roddy what is it?" asked a panting Sirius. Rod shoved them into an empty class and put on wards to prevent people from hearing them.

"Listen to me Siri, I may have an answer to our friends problem, but I need you to help, we are both involved in this possible solution." Sirius assured him with a kiss on the lips.

"Roddy, you know you can count on me for anything"

"Don´t worry Roddy, I'm not going to run or anything, I'm here for you" Sirius wrapped his arms around the taller brunette and kissed him hard. Rod grabbed his hips deepening the kiss. After a few moments he released the younger.

"Okay, I'm just gonna spit it out. What if the contract was about any member of the family?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius confused

"I'm just saying that the contract says: someone from the Black family has to marry someone from the Malfoy family, and it happens that I'm Lucius cousin. Uncle Abraxas's sister is my mother."

"Roddy I'm not following you"

"What if we changed those who have to get married? Maybe they don't have to be Lucius and Narcissa, they could be…you and me"


End file.
